The 5 Times They Were Interrupted & the One Time
by ILikeToDie
Summary: ... They Almost Weren't.   Lestrade was almost certain the universe was conspiring against him.


**1.**

Mycroft sighed. He'd been looking forward to getting home early today after a particularly gruelling day at the office; apparently all politicians needed constant babysitting. Unfortunately his plans had once again been ruined by his little brother who too seemed to need supervision at all hours. Things had been pretty quiet since Sherlock had started up this 'consulting detective' business but his eccentric nature was bound to rub some (if not all) of the police force the wrong way.

"Sir, we're here"

Mycroft glanced out the window as the car drew to a stop and noticed a flash of silver amongst the group at the scene. So Detective inspector Lestrade was working this case too. He should have expected this; after all it was thanks to Lestrade that his brother was allowed to assist instead of being prosecuted for trespassing on crime scenes so it was only logical that the majority of cases that Sherlock worked on would involve Lestrade. Yet his reasoning didn't seem to calm his accelerated heart beat or make him feel any less nervous.

With one last glance at his mobile to check the world would survive 10 minutes without his attention he left the car and made his way over to the DI.

"Detective Inspector"

Mycroft tried to keep his expression neutral as the man he'd been admiring for the past few months through CTV footage turned his attention to him. The DI seemed to tense marginally as he turned to face him.

"Sir, this is a crime scene. I must ask you to leave immediately or I will have to charge you for trespassing."

Mycroft resisted the urge to chuckle. It wasn't very often someone tried to tell him what to do and it was refreshing. Something must have shown in his expression because the DI seemed to tense even further.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner; I'm Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock's older brother."

Lestrade relaxed slightly before extending a hand. "Detective Inspector Lestrade." Mycroft hesitated before giving Lestrade's hand a short but firm shake. "Sherlock didn't mention a brother. I sort of imagined he was the result of some experiment."

Mycroft chuckled slightly as Lestrade smiled. "I'm not surprised, I'm sure Sherlock likes to imagine himself an only child." He blushed as Lestrade not-so-subtly swept his gaze over him.

"Not sure why, if I had an older brother half as dashing as you I'd be eager to show him off."

"Detective Inspector, I may be mistaken but I fear you may be flirting with me."

Lestrade's smile widened as he moved fractionally closer. "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Oh no, we've only just met. It wouldn't do to behave like adolescents." Mycroft found himself smiling at the other man as they were now in each other's personal space. It had been a long time since Mycroft hadn't been entirely uncomfortable with someone being this close. Instead he found himself enjoying his companion's warmth. Despite knowing that it wasn't possible it still felt like his heart skipped a beat as Lestrade's gaze fell onto his lips. Surely he wasn't thinking of...

*rumble*

Mycroft blinked in surprise at Lestrade. He couldn't quite believe that had just happened. Of course he hadn't had the time to eat today but that was hardly unusual. He felt himself flush with embarrassment as Lestrade began to laugh. "I apologize; I haven't had the chance to eat yet."

Lestrade glanced behind him at the crime scene before returning his attention to Mycroft. "Well I'm no longer needed here and to be honest I've barely had a bite all day. Would you like to grab some dinner?"

**2.**

Lestrade ran a hand over his face as he worked out how long this pile of paperwork was likely to take. He'd known that police work wasn't all chasing suspects and looking for clues but he'd underestimated just how much of it was sitting behind a desk doing little of interest. Sometimes he envied Sherlock. Then again if he were Sherlock he wouldn't be seeing a fantastic man fond of suits... okay, he was going to stop that trail of thought right there.

Lestrade glanced up as he heard his office door open. Well speak of the devil...

"Mycroft, this is unexpected."

"Gregory, I hope I'm not interrupting anything of importance? Someone cancelled an appointment so I found myself with some free time."

Lestrade smiled, knowing that this man, who rarely had free time, was willing to spend what little of it he had with him was beyond flattering. "No, just testing to see if death by paperwork is possible." Lestrade placed the document he'd been busy with down before rising and moving to the other side of his desk so that nothing separated him and Mycroft. "How long do you have?"

"Anthea will be returning with the car in seven minutes"

"Well I suppose we better make the most of it."

Mycroft's eyes widened as Lestrade moved closer. They'd been on a couple of dates but they had yet to kiss and Lestrade for one was getting impatient. It was maddening to have this man in front of him so frequently and not be allowed even a taste. He paused just short of Mycroft, silently asking for permission to continue. Lestrade smiled as he got a curt nod in answer. Finally...

*slam*

"Lestrade how could you be so blind?"

Bugger.

Lestrade drew back to see a speechless Sherlock standing in his office doorway. He'd have been more appreciative of a silent Sherlock if he hadn't also just cock-blocked him.

"What is it this time Sherlock? I do have a phone you know."

Sherlock seemed to come out of his stupor as his expression turned to one of disgust. "I'll return when you're not too busy snogging my brother."

Lestrade shook his head as the madman swept back out of his office without another word. He'd been meaning to ask Mycroft about when they planned to tell Sherlock but he supposed the cat was now out of the bag as it were. He turned his attention to Mycroft to find him biting his bottom lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"I wasn't aware Sherlock knew the word 'snogging', he's never been great at using less than scientific words." Lestrade found himself laughing along with Mycroft as he remembered how foreign the word had sounded coming from a Holmes.

**3.**

It was their first date at one of Mycroft's usual dinning locations. He'd been anxious about bringing Gregory here as the man was more comfortable in a pub than a 5* restaurant. This didn't particularly bother him as one of the things he liked about him was that he was laid back and sometimes Mycroft needed that. However, last week Gregory had requested that they go somewhere Mycroft liked as they always went to places Gregory liked. Now that they were here Mycroft wasn't sure what was more distracting, Gregory in a nice suit or how fidgety the man was. Eventually it got too much and Mycroft reached across the table and settled his hand over Gregory's so that the fidgeting ceased.

"Sorry. I'm just rubbish at these things."

He gave Gregory's hand a squeeze. "You're doing fine. I would hate for you to try and be someone you're not."

Gregory gave him a small smile before moving to lace his fingers with Mycroft's and bringing his hand up to give it a quick peck. "Good because I'd be rubbish at it."

Mycroft felt a rush of fondness for the man across from him and before he knew what he was doing he found himself leaning forward. He'd probably regret this later but right now all he wanted was to kiss him.

*beep beep*

Mycroft squeezed his eyes shut for a second before leaning back and reaching for his phone. Of course work would be the thing to interrupt him. "I have to go, work. I apologize. Feel free to finish your meal."

"Don't worry, if anyone understand how inconvenient and unavoidable work can be, it's me. I'll call you later?"

"Please do."

Mycroft moved to Gregory's side and lent down to give him a peck on the cheek before leaving.

**4.**

Lestrade mused to himself as he walked with Mycroft through Regents Park. Lestrade found himself constantly surprised by his relationship with the elder Holmes. They'd been on many dates yet they hadn't even properly kissed yet and now he wasn't sure whether holding hands in public would be welcome. In past relationships he'd known where he stood almost instantly. They usually moved a lot faster too but he found himself actually enjoying the change in pace, even if it was slightly frustrating. Lestrade glanced at the man walking next to him before moving his arm slightly closer so that they almost touched. He almost jumped when he felt Mycroft's fingers interlace with his. Lestrade resisted the urge to chuckle as he felt himself blush. He hadn't been this affected by simple physical contact since he was a teen. A change of pace sure did make things more interesting.

He came to a halt as Mycroft stopped and pulled him closer. Lestrade felt his pulse increase as the action had ended up with him pulled flush against Mycroft's chest. He wasn't sure whether to hope that Mycroft was making a move or not. The past proved they had little luck in carrying through. Lestrade held his breath as he held eye contact with Mycroft. Now that this seemed to be happening he wasn't sure if he was ready. Which should be ridiculous, he was in his 40's, what was a simple first kiss? Other than apparently a lot. Oh what had this man done to him? He felt his eyelids drooping as Mycroft moved forward.

His eyes flew open again as he felt a drop of water hit his forehead only to be followed shortly by another and another. Soon it was a down pour. If things continued like this Lestrade may become convinced that the universe was conspiring against him.

**5.**

Mycroft watched his brother and John laughing as they tried to dance. Both were clearly used to leading and neither wanted to give in yet. He turned his attention briefly to Gregory who was scanning through pictures on his digital camera. He chewed on his lower lip briefly debating his next course of action before coming to a conclusion and rising from his seat. Gregory looked up at him, clearly distracted by the sudden movement beside him.

"Would you like to dance?"

Gregory raised an eyebrow before putting his camera down and taking the offered hand. "Not sure if I'll be any good. I've never really done slow dancing."

"If I lead you should be fine." Mycroft slid his arm around Gregory's waist as he placed his hand on his shoulder and then took Gregory's hand. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Mycroft smiled before pulling Gregory closer and started to move. They stumbled a bit at first but soon he seemed to get the hang of it and followed Mycroft's lead. He tensed for a moment as Gregory rested his head on his shoulder and nuzzled at the juncture between neck and shoulder. He slowed down till they were swaying gently and rested his head against Gregory's.

Mycroft's eyes drifted open as Gregory pulled away from him so he could make eye contact. Mycroft swallowed hard as Gregory's gaze drifted to his lips and started to lean upwards. Closing the small gap till they were sharing the same breath. Just as Mycroft was going to cross the distance the song changed to something cheesy and ridiculously upbeat effectively ruining the moment. Mycroft rested his forehead against Gregory's and let out a strained chuckle.

**+1.**

Lestrade's eyes widened in surprise as a black car stopped just outside of the crime scene. He hadn't seen Mycroft in almost a week as he was on a serial killer case that was puzzling even Sherlock. Lestrade smiled as the elder Holmes approached him. "Myc, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I know work has been keeping you busy but I missed your company. Also..."

Lestrade gestured for Mycroft to continue as the man hesitated.

"... it's our two month anniversary."

Lestrade blinked in surprise. He'd considered himself taken but they'd never actually talked about it and made it official. He smiled as Mycroft began to look slightly uneasy. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything."

"Then may I request something?"

Lestrade considered for a moment. What did he possibly have that Mycroft could want? Then again what did he have that he wasn't willing to give to him? "Anything."

Mycroft cleared his throat and refused to meet his eyes as he asked. "A kiss."

Lestrade chuckled slightly before stepping closer. "Now that I can do."

Of course the moment the words were out of his mouth it started raining. Hard.

"Not to worry, I'm prepared this time." Mycroft opened his umbrella and held it so it covered them both.

"You're not going to tell me that's the reason you've been carrying it round?"

"You can't mock me for being prepared."

Lestrade smiled before placing a hand on Mycroft cheek while the other cupped his neck tugging him down slightly. After a moment Mycroft wrapped his free arm around Gregory's waist so that there was nothing separating them. Lestrade let out a small sigh before pushing up so his lips were pressed against Mycroft's. All he could think was 'Finally' as his eyelids drifted shut. He'd been content with just Mycroft's company but he'd also been eager for things to progress. He'd been going mad trying to imagine what this man tasted like and now at last he'd know. Lestrade parted his mouth as Mycroft gave his bottom lip a slight nibble and shifted slightly so they met at a more comfortable angle. Lestrade heard himself moan softly as Mycroft's tongue met his. He regretted not taking this step sooner. Sure they were usually interrupted but he could have tried harder.

"Urgh, get a room."

Lestrade felt Mycroft smirk against his lips before pulling away.

"John, as much as I appreciate you educating my brother in more modern phrases I wish you could also teach him to know when his input is not welcome."

Lestrade let out a giggle as John muttered 'I wish I could' while he dragged Sherlock away. Mycroft placed a peck on his lips before pulling away fully. "Please close this case quickly. I do so miss your presence."

"I'll promise to try my best if you give me another kiss."

Mycroft shook his head with a smile on his face before leaning forward once more. He could get used to this.


End file.
